Grills are often used for the cooking of food. Grills are characterized by a grate which supports food for cooking and characterized by a heat source adjacent, usually below, the grate to supply radiant and convective heat to the food. The food is necessarily in contact with the grate, and during cooking, its juices adhere to the grate. When the cooking is done, the grate carries food products thereon. Cleaning is necessary to eliminate the leftover food matter. The usual food is meat, but other foods also leave residue on the grate. It would be desirable to eliminate the cleaning step, but retain the clean state of the grill grate.